Hollow Knight: Silksong
Hollow Knight: Silksong est la suite de Hollow Knight qui présentera Hornet en tant que personnage jouable. En tant que chasseur mortel, partez vers de toutes nouvelles terres, découvrez de nouveaux pouvoirs, combattez de vastes hordes d'insectes et de bêtes et découvrez d'anciens secrets liés à la nature de Hornet et de son passé. Il a été annoncé dans un article de Kickstarter le 19 décembre 2014. Sa date de sortie reste à préciser. Résumé "Découvrez un tout nouveau royaume! Explorez les forêts de coraux, les grottes moussues, les villes dorées et les landes brumeuses alors que vous vous dirigez vers la citadelle scintillante au sommet du monde." "Engagez-vous dans une action acrobatique mortelle! Portez une nouvelle série de mouvements agiles pendant que vous dansez entre ennemis dans un combat magnifique et meurtrier." "Fabriquez des outils puissants! Maîtrisez un arsenal d'armes, de pièges et de mécanismes en constante expansion pour confondre vos ennemis et explorer de nouveaux sommets." "Résolvez des quêtes choquantes! Traquez des bêtes rares, découvrez des mystères anciens et recherchez les trésors perdus pour exaucer les vœux des opprimés et rétablir l'espoir du royaume. Préparez-vous à l'inattendu!" "Affrontez plus de 150 nouveaux ennemis! Bêtes et chasseurs, assassins et rois, monstres et chevaliers - vous devez tous les vaincre avec courage et habileté!" "Découvrez une partition orchestrale époustouflante! Le compositeur lauréat de Hollow Knight, Christopher Larkin, revient pour apporter des mélodies mélancoliques, des cordes symphoniques et des thèmes de boss palpitant à la fois." "Défiez le mode Silk Soul! Une fois que vous aurez conquis le jeu, testez vos compétences dans un tout nouveau mode qui transforme le jeu en une expérience unique et stimulante." Contenu prévu Boss Ennemis PNJ Zones Mécaniques * Mouvements et mécaniques uniques pour Hornet * Nouvel équivalent à l'ÂME : la Soie * Crests, which will likely change the equipment slots for tools depending on the equipped Crest * Outils * Un système de Quêtes * Une créature géante semblable à Dirtcaver (également représentée en tant que Boss) qui peut être utilisée comme voyage rapide. * Une nouvelle forme potentielle de monnaie appelée Rosaries * "Shell Shards", qui sont utilisés pour réparer / reconstituer les outils une fois assis sur un banc Autre. * Nouveau mode de jeu unique appelé mode Silk Soul. Débloqué après avoir fini le jeu. Un nouveau mode similaire au mode Âme d'Acier, mais alors que le mode Âme d'Acier n’avait que très peu d’effets et qu’il s’agissait en grande partie d’un mode «mort définitive» , Silk Soul devrait «faire un pas de plus» que le mode de jeu précédent et offrir une expérience potentiellement «durable» un peu plus longtemps. Galerie Playable Hornet.png|Premier teaser après avoir atteint l'objectif de 2014 Hornet walk animation.gif|Animation marche/court de Hornet Hornet animation 2.gif|Unknown animation (similar to the aerial heal animation shown in the trailer) Assassin bug.gif|Animation de Steel Assasin Sharpe Sharpe.png|Sharpe art promotionnel Sharpe (2).png|Sharpe et ses deux compagnons inconnus HornetPromo1.jpg|First teaser image HornetPromo2.jpg|Second teaser image leading up to the first look announcement on Feb 14, 2019. SilksongPromo1.png SilksongPromo2.png SilksongHornet.png|Hornet art promotionnel|link=Hornet Npc shakra.png|PNJ Shakra art promotionnel Npc sherma.png|PNJ Sherma art promotionnel Npc garmond and zaza.png|PNJ Gardmont et Zaza art promotionnel Trobbio Promotional Art.png|PNJ/Boss Trobbio art promotionnel Boss lace.png|Boss Lace art promotionnel Boss hunter queen carmelita.png|Boss Hunter Queen Carmelita art promotionnel Forge-Daughter.png|PNJ Forge-Daughter Art Promotionnel Giant dirtcarver fasttravel.png|Une créature géante qui pourrait être utilisée pour faire un voyage rapide Hollow knight 2 quest scene.png|Système de quêtes Silksong promo screen golem.png|Un grand "automate" dans la Forêt des Os IMG_2313.jpg|Elegie IMG_2311.PNG|Écran titre du jeu (Démo) Enemy 163 164 165.png|Ennemis #163, #164, #165|link=Ennemis (Silksong) Bande-son Trivia * Hornet allait à l'origine être un personnage jouable dans un DLC pour Hollow Knight. Pendant le développement, il est devenu trop grand et unique pour être un DLC. * Durant leur briefing financier, Nintendo a listé Silksong comme faisant parti des jeux qui devraient sortir sur la Switch avant la fin de l'année fiscal Japonaise, qui va d'avril 2019 à mars 2020 ** Le 20 janvier 2020, Nintendo of Europe a envoyé un e-mail contenant une liste de jeux dont la sortie est prévue en 2020; Hollow Knight: Silksong figure sur la liste, mais n'a pas encore de date sortie précise. Catégorie:Général Catégorie:Informations Catégorie:Hollow Knight : Silksong